This agreement establishes that the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA, NIH), will provide funds to the Indian Health Service (IHS) to support the Native American Research Centers for Health (NARCH) continuing awards to the Albuquerque Area Indian Health Board (AAIHB) for their study on the "Listening to Each Other Substance Abuse Intervention", to the Alaska Native Tribal Health Consortium (ANTHC) for their study on "Nicotine Exposure and Metabolism in Alaska Natives" and to the Aberdeen Area Tribal Chairmen's Health Board (AATCHB) to perform a "Validation Study of Depression and Anxiety Measures with Northern Plains Indians." New awards will be made to NARCH V projects including the Northwest Portland Area Indian Health Board for their study "Monitoring Abuse of Drugs in American Indian Communities", to the Albuquerque Area Indian Health Board for their study "Mescalero Apache Family Listening Project", to the National Congress of American Indians for their study "Research for Change: CBPR Multicultural Cross Site", and to the Inter Tribal Council of Arizona for their study "Social Influence to Increase Physical Activity."